This core is responsible for enabling the PI to manage all the parameters of the SPORE. It is designed to accomplish this with low-cost, yet efficient administration and communication in order to divert as little funds as possible from research activities. The administrative component of the Core facilitates all communications necessary to initiate andfoster SPORE activity including: 1) arranging all presentations to our internal and external review committees;2) travel arrangements for the external committee and arranging of all meeting schedules, etc;3) notification of national SPORE activities to all SPORE members including arrangements for attendance to the national meeting and abstract requests, etc.;4) arranging all local SPORE meetings including attendance of our advisory committee;5) arranging all conference calls between the NCI, the other SPORES, and our SPORE for design of the consortium prevention trials, design of the national meeting, design of national lung cancer SPORE meetings;6) preparation of all grants including yearly progress reports and budget preparation, competitive renewals and budget preparation, etc.;and 7) management of budgets during each funding period including tracking expenditures, managing subcontracts to SPORE projects at institutions outside Hopkins, etc.